My Reasons Why
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: This is basically and explanation of lemons. If you are a yaoi fan of any pairing, I highly recommend you read this though it's YYxY please read yaoi fans!


Hey hey hey!...Yes, I'm early but it's Kiua's fault for making me eager to write/read a lemon or two and I've had this idea in my head for months so I figured... Aw, what does it matter? I'm here ain't I?

I don't own Yugioh but I have finished 100 percent of my Christmas shopping so I have spare time for about a week or so. Give or take considering all the homework my teachers give. (sigh) They need to lay off but oh well. I'm getting way off track here.

Like the summary says, this lemon is for any and all yaoi fans wheather you like puzzlehsipping or not. This is the one time a lemon will be fluffy. If you don't agree with yaoi lemons, you have been warned now. For those of you who want to stick around, here's your popcorn and enjoy the show.

**udpoasfpuosidquoieetuoquopirpouiuwptuqiporuptorrpwtutupowruporupiortpwuorpurio**

Heat, sweat, lust. You could feel it in the air of the room. On the bed, two similar-looking men made love. Both felt the sensations in the air. Both taking deep breaths to feel every bit of it fill their lungs and hearts with even more passion than they'd ever known. And more love.

The smaller one was under the taller who was known as Yami. Yugi was the smaller one. Yugi whimpered as Yami began biting his neck.

"Y-Yami!"

"Aibou..." Yami said in a barely audible whisper. He re-adjusted himself over Yugi, causing his member to move inside the boy. Yugi yelped and moaned.

They gasped out each others names as their love-making continued. Neither one wanted it to end. But eventually, nature took it's course and Yugi screamed.

"Yami! I'm coming!"

Yami growled with relief as the two of them released their seed at the same time. Yugi moaned as he felt Yami's essence fill his body.

Yami collapsed on top of Yugi and caressed his face with his nimble, caring fingers. He lightly kissed his koi on the forehead as tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. Yugi used his regained strength to smile up at Yami.

Yami kissed Yugi's soft lips and carefully pulled out of his light and laid down gently next to him. Yugi turned to face Yami and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked playfully.

Yami propped his chin on his fist as he examined Yugi. He shook his head.

"Do you know what that was about?" he asked.

Yugi looked puzzled. "What was what about?"

"You know...The sex."

"Because we love each other a lot," Yugi said dreamily.

Yami nodded and tweaked Yugi's nose. "Yes, but that's part of it."

Yugi tilted his head. "Well, what's the rest of it?"

Yami exhaled long and hard. He ran his hand along Yugi's arm. "You don't know do you? Why we cum..."

Yugi's eyebrows scrunched together.

Yami sighed with a smile, trying to take the edge off his seriousness. "Aibou, what is cum?"

"Sperm?"

"Right. What is sperm?"

"DNA?"

"Right! Basically, when I cum into you, I'm pouring myself into you. It goes deep into your body and fills you up, making you feel warm. I do that to you Aibou. And when I drink yours, I'm taking you into me. We stay inside each other always. DNA is us. We have each other's DNA inside of us at all times! We're one Aibou!"

Yugi stared at Yami for a moment before jumping him and kissing him passionately.

"I love you so much Yami!"

"I love you too Yugi!"

Yugi smiled as he rested on Yami's chest. They stared into each other's eyes and fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning, they went their separate ways to work. But with the memory of Yami's words in their heads, they knew they were together through the entire day.

Then they came home. And they held each other close, and filled each other with themselves, renewing the sensation of being together. Being lovers. Being in love, forever.

**quperpuorqourpuupupupupupupoupoiiuiopiiuuiuoeqrupoiuqeriuqopeiurpueruurqiureiu**

What did you think? Good? Bad? Sappy? Yes it was short but I think it's just the right length for a quick fic like this. You got the point of it right?

Please review before running out to finish your last minute shopping! Thanx bunches!


End file.
